HANNAH AND THIERRY: REMEMBERING
by Elesary
Summary: HANNAH IS ALMOST KILLED IN AN ATTACK, BUT WHY?
1. Chapter 1

HANNAH AND THIERRY: LOOKING BACK

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER SOULMATE.

I DON'T OWN NIGHTWORLD

And they just sat together, holding each other as the room filled with light. Until my stomach growled. I blushed. Thierry binked, looked at my stomach and asked" Are you hungry?"

I sighed. I was so happy. " I guess so." He smiled. He was so beautiful it made my heart hurt.

"Come on love." I'm sure Kevin can fix something for you." I smiled, Kevin made the best food EVER.

"Lets go." I said happily. I pulled him from the bed. And then sprinted to the stairway. I sat on the banister and slid down. I didn't know why I did it. I was just so happy. I heard a chuckle from Thierry.

When I got down from the ebony wood banister, I curtsied as gracefully as I could, which turned out to be not-so-graceful. I tripped and fell into arms I didn't like. They belonged to William. I had gone out with him a couple times before but I didn't really like him.

I tried to get loose but he slipped manacles over my wrists. I wrenched my arms, but I couldn't get away.

"Let her go." Thierry said. His voice was cold, hard. I hated it. I wanted to hear a smile in his voice.

" I am sorry. My Lord, but I cant do that. See, now I have power over you. And I can't let go." William said.

"What do you want?" Thierry asked sounding very old.

William didn't reply. He never would.

Pain flared in my side. I cried out, swaying on my feet as the wooden arrow that had staked William went through my side.

My vision went grey and Thierry caught me as I fell.

I tried to find the person who shot the bolt. My eyes found Alexandra, I managed a weak " th..thank you." Before I fainted.

The last thing I was aware of was Alexandra's guilty expression and Thierry's hand on mine as he called for a healer.

But what happened next I wasn't sure about, because I lost conscience.

PLEASE REVIEW.

I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I ALMOST ALWAYS UPDATE EVERY DAY.

PEACE, LOVE AND VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. HANNAH AND THIERRY: THE WORST PAIN

HANNAH AND THIERRY: THE WORST PAIN

NO ONE REVIEWED.

THAT HURTS. A LOT

PLEASE REVIEW

--------------------------THIERRY POV--------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the red life drip to the white marble floor, in slow motion.

"Hannah!" I called as I ran, way too slow, to her side. I kicked the disgusting spider of a vampire who did this to my love to the side and out of our way.

"Take him out, Donna." I snapped to a nearby guardian. She looked at the disgusting thing, wrinkled her nose and kicked him out the back door. He was already petrified to a mummy.

I gently picked Hannah up and slowly walked up the stairs. I pushed the door open and kicked it shut behind me. I placed my beauty on the bed as softly as I could.

I dimly heard Alexandra call for a healer.

The witch, Michelle, was the only healer we had right now. That was okay, she was the best, she came into the room, took one look at my face and said " you. Out. Now." I obeyed, I had no choice, Michelle did not work with an audience.

I sat down outside the door and let the pain fill me.

Why did Hannah always get hurt of killed or kidnapped whenever I was around her?

Questions also filled me. Who was it that sent William? Maya was dead, I had checked my self. It didn't matter who it was, it was my fault, all my fault.

The door opened and I looked up at Michelle. She said "You may see her now, I have bandaged the wound. She will most likely be fine but she will be hurt for a long time. She needs you." Michelle held the door open.

"Thank you. For everything." I told her as I slipped into the room. " I mean it, Michelle." I said at her.

She looked back at me and said. "I know. And Thierry? Five minutes.

I smiled and walked through the door.

There she was my beautiful Hannah, lying cold and asleep and way too pale.

When I saw her like that I realized that the worst pain was … waiting

WELL TELL ME WAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW.

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	3. HANNAH AND THIERRY: THE OLD FOREST

HANNAH AND THIERRY: THE OLD FOREST

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

HUSH 99

WITH A SHOUTOUT TO…

QUEEN OF THE SKYE

DISCLAIMED

--------------------------------------------HANNAH POV--------------------------------------------

MY head was fuzzy, I couldn't move. But I was warm, very warm. Almost uncomfortably hot. My shoulder was burning. I tried to find my mouth to tell someone about the fire.

I shrieked, finding my mouth but not my tongue. Beautiful, cool hands smoothed my brow. The voice was more beautiful then the hands. "Shhh my love it is okay, it will all be okay." That angel voice lulled me back to sleep.

This time when I woke up I was alone in a forest. The trees were redwood and ancient.

Green tinged light flooded from the canopy of leaves far above my head. I was barefoot and standing on a bed of thick moss.

The air was alive with the sound of many birds singing.

The light wind blew my hair back and the rich scent of soil and mildew wafted to my nose.

Everything was so very beautiful and ethereal. Then I noticed the strangest thing, some of the moss at my feet was a deep blood like crimson.

"Blood moss." Said a strange and silky voice. It was slightly accented and totally creepy. I slowly turned around. He was beautiful, but there was no warmth in gaze. They were glaciers, kind of like Quinn's eyes when he wasn't looking at Rashel.

He was wearing a loincloth and a hard leather chest plate. He gestured to the moss. "if you touch it, it will eat you. It destroys all flesh, animal and human and vampire. Witches are immune."

I jumped away from the LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS worthy plant. "Who are you?" I asked the man.

He smiled slightly. "I am Red Fern, the son of Maya." I immediately took a big step away from him.

He held out a dark hand. "You must come with me to the vault of souls, to find your next life." His voice was persuasive and I found myself moving forward as if in a trance.

A strangled yell brought me back to reality. "Hannah! Don't go with him. You arn't dead yet, please come back with me." I turned to see Thierry's desperate face. I turned around and walked back to his side were I belonged.

I didn't get three steps before Red Fern grabbed my wrist. "Sorry sweetheart." He said. "but my mother wants to have a conversation with you."

I tried to wrench away from him but he was too strong. A snarl ripped from Thierry's chest.

"Let go of her." He snarled, his eyes were feral.

Red Fern dropped my wrist. He grinned evilly, "I have a great plan! We are all going to see mother, but we all have to be close to death or dead." He turned to me. " He turned to me. "Sorry sweetheart, I will have to kill your soulmate. I hope you don't mind."

He turned back to Thierry as a realization dawned on me. They were going to fight!

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
